Unconquerable Dream
by Bond84Spivey
Summary: This is the story of Kyle Clane, Aaron Rose, and Damien Beauvoir, Three best friends, in the closing days of there senior year of Uxie Pokémon of Knowledge Academy. Follow them in there journey from simple students to Champions of Hoenn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Pokémon or any Multibillion dollar corporation**_

_In the modern Pokémon world it is now a rule that each child go to school for 8 years until they graduate and get there Pokémon Licenses. This is the story of Kyle Clane, Aaron Rose, and Damien Beauvoir, Three best friends, in the closing days of there senior year of Uxie (Pokémon of Knowledge) Academy in the land of Hoenn and I am the god of Pokemon narration. Enjoy_

_

* * *

  
_

_At 8:00 pm after classes sat two teen boys one sitting at his desk, the other on top of one of the two beds in the dormitory. The boy at his desk was skinny, tall and had short blonde hair with blue eyes. The other was average built shorter than the other and had Long black hair that stopped just over his brown eyes. _

"It would be fire type right Kyle" said Damian sitting at his desk in the dormitory.

"If I keep helping you, you'll never learn anything" Kyle said from his place on his bed. He had, of course, already done his homework hours ago.

"Whatever"

There was a knock at the door and Kyle dragged himself off the bed and opened it.

_A girl of about 15 was on the other side. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders brown eyes and was shorter than both of them._

"Sup Aaron" said Kyle as he took her bag and threw onto Damien's bed.

"What's up guys" she said sitting down at Kyle's empty desk.

"Nothing much except Damien is trying to finish work he should have done hours ago."

"Well excuse me for having more important things to do" he retorted over his shoulder

"Riiiiiight much more important"

"Hey Kyle we all can't be Mister Genius like you" Aaron said playfully punching his shoulder while she did so.

"I'm not a genius I just study instead of annoying cheerleaders and playing video games all day" Kyle smirked.

"Soo that brings us to the million dollar question doesn't it which starter are you going to choose" Aaron asked.

"How" said Kyle

"How what"

"How did that have anything to do with what we were talking about"

"Does it matter we graduate in two weeks and then we will finally be free of this place forever"

"Good point, admitted Kyle as he walked over to the bed, I guess I am going to have to go with Mudkip. I mean he is obviously the strongest starter and when he evolves he is only weak to one type which is awesome. What about you I mean we all know who Damien is going to pick"

"Treecko all the way baby" yelled Damien as he penciled in another answer.

"Well it's a good thing both of you are wrong because obviously Torchic is the best Pokémon."

"Really, Torchic could be beaten first by any good water type then when he evolves he actually gains a slew of new weaknesses."

"It's not just about weaknesses it is about love for your Pokémon." Aaron said briskly

"Right that's why the league champion uses a team of Magicarp" Kyle said sarcastically .

"Uh-huh whatever we shall see who is the better trainer tomorrow"

_Tomorrow was battle day. Every Wednesday Students could compete with rental Pokémon and battle each other. It was a tournament and the winner was given five homework passes and a free one hundred on any assignment aside from tests. Kyle had won the last 15 weeks in a row and was the victim of many a mean glance on Thursdays and Fridays._

"Done" exclaimed Damien as he popped out of his seat.

"Finally" Kyle said as he snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Uh buddy under the question which Pokémon would best be used in a fight with a Sneasel, a Charmander, a Bulbasaur or a Squirtle you put none since Sneasel is more badass than anyone of those and would beat them all by himself."

"Well maybe I should review it a little bit" Damien admitted.

"Don't bother. I just can't believe a nice merciful god could put something as stupid as you on this planet" said Kyle as he took out his pencil and started making corrections.

"Is that how you con him into doing your work every night" Aaron whispered underneath her breath.

"Either that or I mention how Mareep is better than Shinx and after the resulting lecture taken word for word from _Electricity Pokémon and you_ he usually does it" Damien said as he relaxed in his chair.

"Crafty"

_What will happen next week. Will Kyle win for an unprecedented 16th time or will Someone finally wipe that smug smirk off his face. Will Aaron prove that love is indeed the key to winning a pokemon battle, _

_And finally will Damien actually do his homework. On second thought i think we all know the answer to that question._

* * *

Sorry guys about the rushed chapter I was trying to show each person and how they look and there personality and all that jazz and also I really like the idea of using a narrator. Like how they do in the show, a sort of omnipotent person who is only seen by the viewer……..reader whatever. I promise next week will be filled with explosions, battles, teen angst and plot exposition


	2. Battle Day

I do not own the pokemon company or a pokemon

"Ahhh" said Kyle as he awoke from a strange dream.

_It was the same dream he always had. He saw himself in a bright white light that engulfed him completely. Eventually the scene would change and he saw himself gliding at high speed over the sea surrounded by all kinds of water Pokémon. Finally he would see a dark silhouette emerge alongside him going just as rapid when, swift as it begun the world turned black. _

"what was that thing" he asked himself again. But try as he might he had never placed what that dark silhouette was.

"It was just a dream. Probably just nonsense"

_He brushed his hair out of his eyes and threw the covers off of himself. He walked over to the window quietly doing his best not to wake Damien. He always liked the mornings when it was peaceful and quiet. _

"Beautiful" he said looking out of his window

_

* * *

Sometime later Kyle and Damien walked through the grounds over to the senior building. They stopped at the entrance as always and waited for Aaron to show up._

"I don't know how you ever tricked me into doing advanced classes" said Damien.

"But you have been doing really well this year"

"It still means staying up every night doing homework."

"Yeah but if you and Aaron hadn't done it with me I would have been stuck there with all the other genius snobs"

"Yeah it must be so hard dealing with a genius snob all day"

"You have no idea dude" said Kyle sadly the blatant sarcasm apparently lost on him.

"Hey guys" said Aaron happily as she saw the two.

"What's up Aaron" greeted Damien

"Good Moring Aaron" said Kyle

_The trio walked into the building and headed for there first class. _

"God I hate this class" whined Damian before they walked in.

_**Type Matchups**__ was a feared class to say the least. Each student was required to study and memorize each status effect and its ways of receiving it._

"Ok everyone sit down and take out your pencils for notes today" said the elderly teacher standing in front of the rest of the class.

_In truth the class did not deserve the bad reputation it was given. The man who taught it was old and seemed to be withered but in eyes you could sense the life and joy he breathed into everything he did. His name was and he always wore an old teed suit with square spectacles. _

"So everyone in a battle with a dragon type user which type would be best be used"

Before anyone else could speak Kyle promptly said

"Ice type obviously"

"Once again Kyle with the right answer" said Mr. Townson smiling.

Kyle smirked

"Which reminds me by the way isn't today Battle Day"

Everyone sat up a little straighter

"ah I remember when I was a kid. I still have the longest streak of wins with 16. Although I hear someone is close to tying my record"

Kyle pulled at his collar nervously as the rest of the class glared at him

"Well uh you see yeah" said Kyle eloquently

Before long the class was filled with loud oaths and vows to be the next winner.

"Ok, ok everyone calm down" said grinning

_

* * *

After class's let out the trio walked back to the boys dorm and threw there stuff down on the floor and prepared. _

"Why are you getting so nervous Kyle" joked Damien

"I know right the rest of us are just trying to get second" laughed Aaron

Kyle looked up from the book he was reading and grimaced

_

* * *

There was static in the air as everyone walked over to the Pokémon stadium. The students walked into the main entrance and the ones who were battling signed up while the one's who weren't went to the stands. _

"Which Pokémon should I pick" thought Kyle as he looked at the rental list. The rules stated you could only pick one and had to battle with that one the entire time.

"Ha-ha the Pokémon I picked will decimate you all" Damien exclaimed evilly from somewhere in the crowd of people.

Aaron smiled as she made her selection

* * *

The winner of the last tournament is up first so first we have Kyle Clane VS Thomas Sell

Thomas, a skinny brown haired boy, walked into the _arena_ to loud applause. Kyle on the other side of the arena entered to boos. They really did not want him to win.

"Ok Jolteon get in there" said Thomas

"Alakazam show him who is boss" said Kyle sending out the psychic Pokémon.

"Obviously "said Damien from the locker room

"Jolteon use Thunder"

The electric Pokémon jumped into action and sent a huge burst of lightning at Alakazam.

"Alakazam use psychic to block it and send it back"

Alakazam used his spoons and stopped the lightning in the air and sent It back at Jolteon at double the velocity.

"Jolteon" said Thomas as the Jolteon was knocked back by the force of it's own move.

"Ok Alakazam finish him off physco cut"

Alakazam sent two purple boomerangs out of his spoons. Each one hit dead on and Jolteon fell defeated.

"The winner of the match…………………Kyle Clane!!!!"

_Much of the rest of the Tournament followed this formula. Even Damien with his grovyle was knocked out……in the first round._

_Until it was down to two…………_

**Up next Aaron Rose vs Kyle Clane **

Kyle came out of the side of the stadium with Alakazam at his side.

Aaron with her pokeball in her hand walked in the other side.

"I'm sorry for having to do this" smirked Kyle as Alakazam took his place on the battlefield.

"Whatever you say Kyle I choose you Venesaur" said Aaron

"Really, said Kyle disbelieving, was this your whole plan to teach me about loving types or whatever"

Aaron smiled

"Whatever finish this quickly Alakazam use psychic"

"Venesaur use Earthquake"

Venesaur roared and the whole stadium began to shake.

"Quick Alakazam use reflect"

Alakazam stopped psychic and put up a barrier protecting itself from the earthquake.

"Venesaur use vine whip"

Alakazam use reflect once again and then use future sight"

Kyle knew that he would be spending a lot of time under reflect.

"Venesaur you are doing great use solarbeam"

"That will break through my reflect" thought Kyle nervously

"Alakazam while he is charging use physco cut as many times as you can"

Alakazam sensed the nervousness and fired dozens of boomerangs at Venesaur

The grass Pokémon roared as the super effective disks hit him. He shook off the last one and fired the solar beam from the bulb on his back.

"Alakazam tele-"

Too late Alakazam was hit head on by the solarbeam. Alakazam fell to the floor knocked out.

"the winner of the match and the tournam-"

Venesaur roared as the future sight hit him and fell to the ground defeated

The crowd was speechless as they saw both Pokémon on the ground.

"uh the winner of the tournament and the match is uh a Tie!!!!!"

_On the way back to the dorms the trio talked about the tournament_

"I can't believe we both won" said Aaron happily

"I can't believe you knew I would pick Alakazam." Said Kyle grimacing

"I can't believe I lost in the first round" said Damien sadly

* * *

Finally this is done. Next week I promise you they will finally get started on this Unconquerable Dream I keep talking about.

I really wish you could hear the music I have in my head when I do the battles. So from now on picture the Pokémon gym battle theme in your head when I do battles. I guarantee it will make the battles over 4 times more epic


End file.
